Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle
is the ninth episode of the second season of Charmed and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It is set to premiere on January 17, 2019. Synopsis EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED – Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Mel (Melonie Diaz) make a startling discovery that turns their world upside down; Macy's (Madeleine Mantock) chance encounter with a SafeSpace investor (guest star Eric Balfour) takes an unexpected turn. Rupert Evans, Jordan Donica and Poppy Drayton also star. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Christin Park as Swan *Ashley Roxburgh as Lola *Eric Balfour as Julian Shea Guest Cast *Felix Solis as Ray Vera Co-Starring * TBA Magical Notes Spells TBA Potions TBA Powers *'Floating:' Used by the Fury. *'Foresight:' Used by Maggie to anticipate Jordan's moves and see Ray in danger. *'Molecular Manipulation:' Used by Mel to heat up water, freeze and unfreeze water. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to teleport with Mel and Maggie to and from New Jersey, then teleport back to the manor with Macy and Mel. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy to shoot fire at the fury. *'Replication:' Used by the fury to replicate itself after each attack. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by the fury to push doors off their hinges. *'Swallowing:' Used by the fury in attempt to swallow Maggie and Ray. Artifacts *'Book of Elders' Trivia *Ray Vera is revealed to be alive in this episode. He faked his death to avoid trouble. *Jordan finds out that Maggie faked her death, and follows her into the room next to the Command Center only to find her gone. *Abigael Jameson-Caine doesn't appear in this episode, but she was seen in an archive footage. *Marisol Vera is mentioned. She was last seen in The Source Awakens. *Parker Caine is mentioned. He was last seen in The Rules of Engagement. Unanswered Questions TBA References to the Original Charmed *A Fury appears in this episode. In the original, the furies were three female demons who targeted evildoers (regardless of how trivial or grand), and transformed one of the sisters into one of them to replace the one they'd lost. They teleported in smoke and exhaled deadly smoke to kill their targets. Production Notes *The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. viewers. *With 34 letters in the title, this is the longest episode title of the series overall. *Eric Balfour joins the recurring cast starting with this episode.[https://deadline.com/2019/11/charmed-eric-balfour-recur-the-cw-series-1202777228/ Eric Balfour new recur in Charmed] Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 1.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 2.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 3.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 4.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 5.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 6.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 7.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 8.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 9.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 9 Guess Who's Coming To SafeSpace Seattle Promo The CW References See Also p it o Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes